


Little Ugly Christmas Tree

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (I can't beliebe the automated Ao3 tag is Alya Fitz and not Alya FitzSimmons), Christmas, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Gen, Just a hint of angst here and there, fitzsimmons family, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: FitzSimmons Secret Santa Prompt: 4 Christmases spent on Zephyr One (and one not)
Relationships: Enoch & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bus kids related fics by stjarna, Fluffy and Funny Fics by stjarna, The Domestic Collection





	1. Christmas 1 — After Jemma is rescued from Maveth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tardisandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisandtea/gifts).



> For @hauntingofbimanor (tardisandtea)
> 
> Thank you to @dilkirani for the beta

Fitz stirred when Jemma placed her hand on his knee and rested her head against his body, trying to feel safe, trying to feel whole, trying to feel home. She knew right away that she had woken him, even before he placed his arm on her shoulder for comfort. 

She sat up, looking at him with guilt—not just because she was causing him to miss sleep he clearly needed, but also because—

But he smiled at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and a comfortable warmth settled in her stomach, almost pushing the guilt aside. 

“Can’t sleep?” he asked softly.

One corner of her mouth ticked up into an acknowledging half-smile. She shrugged, not quite daring to meet his eyes. “There’s just so much going through my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?” he replied, pressing his lips into a thin line.

Jemma sighed. “I don’t even know where to begin?” She shook her head. “There’s so much I missed.” Her eyes wandered around. “This plane—it was nothing but theoretic schematics when I—when the monolith—” A smile flashed across her face. “And look at it now. It’s extraordinary, Fitz, what you accomplished.”

“Would have gone faster if you’d been here.”

Jemma held his gaze for a moment, unsure of the multitude of feelings rushing through her as his soft blue irises settled on her.

She drew in a deep breath, before slumping her shoulders. “And Christmas. I missed Christmas.” She scoffed, wiping away a stray tear with the heel of her hand. “It’s silly, isn’t it? To think about something like that.”

Fitz shook his head. “No, it’s not. Christmas sucked.”

Jemma couldn’t help the single laugh that escaped her. “I didn’t even realize when it was. Time was so—arbitrary there.”

Fitz grabbed her hand, covering it with his free one. He looked down at their intertwined hands, caressing her skin gently with his thumb. “Coulson insisted we should celebrate. On the Zephyr actually, after some mission.” He glanced briefly at her before looking back down at their hands. “No one was in the mood—least of all me, but he was so determined. Thought we needed it. He ordered Chinese food. Even got a tree.” He shook his head, before looking at her, his eyes tear-rimmed. “I hated it. I missed you so much. I know we didn’t always celebrate Christmas together, but somehow you were still always a part of my Christmases—and not having you there, and not knowing what had happened—” He exhaled a shaky breath. “It was the worst Christmas ever.”

Jemma’s lips twitched, somewhere between wanting to smile and wanting to cry. “I missed you, too,” she croaked. “You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“I think maybe I do,” he replied, and Jemma believed him.

Suddenly, his expression changed, as if he had had a moment of epiphany. 

“Can you just wait here a second?” he asked, unexpectedly.

“What?” Jemma furrowed her brow.

He let go of her hand, getting half-way up and raising his index finger. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

She watched him leave, her heart beating rapidly in her chest with a mix of curiosity and fear. He returned only a short moment later, carrying a small artificial Christmas tree, decorated with colorful ornaments, two googly eyes, and a wide, beaming smile.

He sat down next to her, handing her the tree. “That’s the one Coulson got. I knew it was still somewhere stashed away.”

Jemma couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s hideous.”

Fitz raised his index finger. “You haven’t even seen the worst of it.” 

He reached over and tilted the tree to flip a switch at the bottom of its base. Colorful lights started blinking and a clunky mechanical voice began singing “The Little Drummer Boy.”

Jemma stared for a moment at the spectacle before bursting into laughter. 

Fitz joined in, wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

Jemma gasped, trying to catch her breath. Once she had composed herself, she looked at Fitz, reaching over to take his hand. “Thank you.”

Fitz squeezed her hand. “Merry Christmas, Simmons.”

Jemma smiled widely. “Merry Christmas, Fitz.”

“Finding you was the best present I could have asked for,” he added, quietly.

Jemma’s lips started to tremble, tears shooting to her eyes. She leaned over, resting her head against Fitz’s shoulder and letting her tears run freely as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.


	2. Christmas 2 — During the search for Fitz

Jemma paused at the top of the stairs, looking at where Daisy, Piper, and Davis were sitting in the cargo bay talking quietly. She imagined they were discussing their latest failed attempt at locating Fitz—another dead end. They’d all been disappointed, and yet they somehow all had tried to offer optimistic remarks for her sake. She appreciated their unwavering support, the sacrifices they had made. She looked at the small artificial Christmas tree in her hands, the kitschy decorations, googly eyes, and big smile. It wasn’t much. It was quite ugly, really. And yet, she hoped it would be enough to let her friends know how much their support—how much  _ they _ meant to her.

She exhaled sharply and carefully climbed down the narrow stairs. Her friends looked up when they heard footsteps on the metal staircase.

Daisy furrowed her brow. “What the—? Is that—?” She let out a single laugh. “Where the hell did you find that?”

“What  _ is _ that?” Piper asked, while Davis just stared at Jemma in silent confusion.

“It’s a Christmas tree,” Jemma replied, though she knew that part of the answer was rather obvious and Piper presumably expected a more extensive explanation. “Apparently Coulson bought it the year—”

“—the monolith took you,” Daisy finished. “Yeah, I remember that. It sings, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Jemma confirmed, switching on the tree.

“Oh god, not ‘The Little Drummer Boy,’” Davis groaned, burying his face in his hands, while Piper added, “I think that’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jemma laughed. “I know. It’s quite horrible,” she switched the tree off again, “but I thought—well, since it’s Christmas today—”

“Wait, it’s Christmas?” Daisy exclaimed. “Fuck, I’ve lost track of time.”

“You’re not the only one,” Davis added.

“I don’t even know what month we’re in,” Piper admitted.

Jemma chuckled weakly. “I know. I know we have spent so much time out here in space that time becomes so arbitrary, but—well, it  _ is _ Christmas, and while I know you would rather spend this day with your families, and I don’t have any presents for you, and I know today has been another frustrating failed—” She paused, emotions rushing through her and tears shooting to her eyes. She swallowed, trying to compose herself. “I know it’s not easy, but—but I appreciate that you haven’t given up, that you’re still here, that you still believe—”

Daisy stood up and walked over to where Jemma was standing, gently rubbing Jemma’s upper arm. “We do. And we’re not going anywhere.”

“Amen,” Piper agreed, while Davis nodded, muttering a quiet “Damn straight.”

“Thank you,” Jemma sniffed. “And I know our food rations aren’t particularly festive, but I at least tried to cut some of the protein bars into star shapes to make them look like holiday biscuits.”

Daisy snickered. “Alright, Simmons, let’s celebrate Christmas.”

Davis slapped his palms on his thighs and got up. “Let’s do this.”

“Just promise me you won’t turn that tree back on,” Piper said, getting up herself and pointing at the tree in Jemma’s hands.

“You have my word,” Jemma agreed, unable to hide a smile.

They headed for the stairs, Jemma taking the lead.

“What is that tree even still doing here?” Daisy asked as she climbed up the stairs after Jemma.

“When Fitz showed me the tree after Maveth, we decided that it should always remain on the Zephyr—for emergency holiday situations. So, when Fitz retrofitted the Zephyr as a spaceship, we made sure the tree would be on board,” Jemma explained.

“I think Coulson would like that,” Daisy replied. “He was so excited about that damn thing.”


	3. Christmas 3 — Jemma heavily pregnant

Fitz stopped briefly in the doorway, looking at his pregnant wife focussed on the computer screen in front of her. It was somehow always these mundane moments that made him realize just how incredibly lucky he was to have her in his life. And soon, they’d welcome their daughter into this world. Any day now, really. It was an exciting and simultaneously terrifying thought.

“Hey, how are you?” he broke the silence and stepped into the lab.

She looked up, a smile spreading across her face. “Well, hello there.” She pressed the heels of her hands into her lower back, groaning quietly. “I’m doing quite alright. Bit of back pain. I think I just slept funny.”

Fitz stepped closer, placing his hands on her hips and gently tugging her towards him. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Anything I can do to help?”

Her smile grew even bigger, and she kissed him once more. “Quite alright. It’ll pass.”

He gazed into her brown irises, mesmerized by the joy that sparkled at him.

“My mission was a success!” Enoch’s voice interrupted their moment.

They both turned to face the Chronicom, who stood in the doorway, his hands crossed behind his back.

“So you got the parts for the time machine?” Fitz asked.

“I did not,” Enoch replied matter-of-factly. “Though I did make the acquaintance of a person whom you may describe as a ‘scoundrel,’ who may be able to assist us in procuring the parts in question.”

“Then how was the mission a success?” Jemma inquired.

“I managed to find a present for the both of you,” Enoch pulled his hands from behind his back, revealing a small wrapped gift. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry—” Fitz started, and Jemma finished with, “—Christmas?”

They looked at each other, furrowing their brows, until their eyes widened in surprise. “It’s Christmas,” they exclaimed in unison.

“It completely slipped my mind,” Jemma admitted.

Fitz nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “What even is time out here.”

They looked back at Enoch. “We didn’t get you anything,” Jemma acknowledged, apologetically.

“That is quite alright,” Enoch said, extending his hand with the gift in their direction. “You are welcoming me into your family. I consider that a great honor and gift.”

They both smiled at their friend, accepting his present and unwrapping it carefully. They both wrinkled their foreheads when they saw the oddly shaped item in the box.

“Um,” Fitz stammered, “Enoch, what—what is that?”

“I believe you would refer to it as a ‘knick-knack,’” the Chronicom replied. “I thought you could use it to decorate the Zephyr, your home for the foreseeable future.”

“Oh, Enoch,” Jemma replied, touched, “that’s very thoughtful.”

“Yes, I—agree,” Fitz added, just a tad hesitantly, based on the awkward look of their present.

“Oh, Fitz,” Jemma suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Fitz’s upper arm. “Do you think it’s still here?”

The corners of Fitz’s mouth ticked up the second he realized what his wife was referring to. “Let me check,” he replied, disappearing into the cargo bay until he had found it.

He carried the artificial tree into the lab, turning it briefly to switch it on. The lights lit up, and the mechanical voice began to sing “The Little Drummer Boy.”

“That is a rather unusual tree,” Enoch remarked.

“Yes, it is,” Fitz sighed, placing the tree onto the work bench and watching it swing side to side to the beat of the music.

“I think it’s perfect for the occasion,” Jemma said, smiling widely.

Fitz looked at Jemma. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

Jemma chuckled. “Well, I didn’t get you any—” She gasped, her hands flying to her stomach, and her gaze falling to the ground.

Fitz stared in shock at the small puddle forming at Jemma’s feet. “Jemma is that—”

“My water just broke,” Jemma confirmed.

“Well, it would appear that you will be getting each other the gift of life, so to speak,” Enoch chimed in.

Jemma and Fitz smiled at each other, in silent agreement with their friend, as “The Little Drummer Boy” played in the background.

* * *

“A baby born in space and on Christmas Day,” Jemma said, smiling down at the wiggling pink bundle in her arms. “You sure are very special, Alya.”

“She’s perfect,” Fitz remarked quietly, his thumb gently caressing his daughter’s forehead.

“Now that I have completed my postpartum medical checks, I will give you two some privacy,” Enoch announced, throwing a pair of disposable gloves into the trash.

Jemma and Fitz looked at their friend. “Thank you, Enoch,” Fitz said, while Jemma added, “for everything.”

“You are most welcome,” Enoch replied, turning around on his heels to leave. He paused and turned back. “May I ask one question before I leave?”

“Of course. What is it?” Fitz looked at his friend with wide-open eyes.

“From a parent’s point of view,” the Chronicom began, “would a gift of a drum solo for a newborn infant be considered advisable?”

Fitz and Jemma exchanged brief looks before bursting into laughter.

“No, it’s a terrible idea,” Fitz explained.

“I really consider it a horrible song—and a horrible idea,” Jemma added.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our daughter was born Christmas Day, so to honor her I kinda headcanon that FitzSimmons daughter was born on Christmas Day as well :)


	4. Christmas 4 — Alya’s first Christmas

Alya reached for the small dancing Christmas tree that sang “Little Drummer Boy,” cooing excitedly and smiling widely.

Jemma and Fitz couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, Monkey, I so wish we could give you a big beautiful Christmas tree,” Jemma said, bouncing their daughter on her knee. “But at least you seem to like this one very much.”

“Yes, and sorry that we can’t give you a proper birthday cake, but Mama and Da definitely did their best,” Fitz added, looking at the improvised cake they had created with alien ingredients Enoch had found on one of his supply runs. He extended his pinky finger in Alya’s direction, who grabbed it happily.

“I, for one, find your cake rather remarkable,” Enoch said, stepping into the room. “Is it time for presents?” he asked, ticking his head to one side.

“I say, why not?” Jemma smiled. “Should we do Christmas or birthday presents first?”

“An excellent question,” Enoch remarked, looking expectantly at Fitz and Jemma.

Fitz looked back and forth between Jemma and Enoch. “Well, traditionally, Christmas presents are opened in the morning. So we could start with those, and do birthday presents in the afternoon?”

“We’re in space,” Jemma replied, “morning and afternoon are a bit arbitrary concepts here, but I get what you mean. Christmas presents first then.”

“Very well,” Enoch extended his hand, “Merry Christmas, Alya. As previously discussed, I only procured a present for her this time, not for you.”

“Thank you, Enoch,” Fitz accepted the gift on Alya’s behalf. “And for the last time: you really don’t have to get us anything, considering where we are and how hard it is to get just the supplies we need to survive.”

“Though we appreciate that you wanted to,” Jemma added. “Now, shall we see what Uncle Enoch got you for Christmas, Alya?”

Fitz held the meticulously wrapped present in front of Alya, who squealed excitedly, reaching for the gift.

Jemma and Fitz helped their daughter open the box and pull out a stuffed monkey.

“Awww, that’s adorable, Enoch,” Jemma exclaimed, handing Alya the monkey, who looked at it wide-eyed. “Did you make that yourself?”

“As an anthropologist, I have had ample time to improve my handicraft work,” Enoch offered as a confirmation.

“Fitz?” Jemma addressed her husband, “You’re awfully quiet. Isn’t it just adorable?”

“Yes, no, I mean, yes it is,” Fitz replied, a hint of sadness in his tone. “It’s just,” he bent down, retrieving an oddly-shaped wrapped present from under the couch, “I may have made her a monkey, too.”

“Really?” Jemma chuckled. “I had no idea.”

“Well, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, a baby can never have too many monkeys, isn’t that right, Monkey?” Jemma remarked, tickling Alya’s tummy. “Open it for her, Fitz.”

Fitz opened the present, handing Alya his handmade stuffed monkey. Alya pressed both toys against her body, cooing happily.

“Just out of curiosity, what did you get her for her birthday?” Jemma asked, looking from Enoch to Fitz and back.

“I made her a music box—that doesn’t play ‘The Little Drummer Boy,’” Fitz replied, rubbing his hands together.

“Oh, that’s perfect,” Jemma said, before looking expectantly at Enoch.

The Chronicom interlaced his hands behind his back, ticking his head slightly to one side. “Well, as you just said, a baby can never have too many monkeys.”


	5. Christmas 5 — In Perthshire, maybe six months or so after the final scene of S7

They were all sitting in FitzSimmons’ living room—well, the virtual replica of their living room. FitzSimmons had set it up in a way that the virtual representation was a live stream, so that everyone could follow along as Alya unwrapped her birthday and Christmas presents. She had made it through quite a stack already, only one of Daisy’s gifts left.

Excitedly, Alya ripped away the colorful wrapping paper and opened the box. “My tree!” she squealed, lifting the small artificial tree out of the box and immediately turning it around to switch it on, letting “The Little Drummer Boy” fill the air. She put the tree on the ground and began to dance.

Everyone laughed, watching Alya swing to the music.

“Oh, Daisy,” Jemma sighed in appreciation.

Daisy shrugged. “You said she was so sad last year that she didn’t have it, and I know you two thought it should always be on the Zephyr for emergency holiday situations, but, honestly, she grew up with this tree, it’s her tree, her tradition. Everyone on board thought she should have it.”

FitzSimmons smiled, both noticeably grateful.

“Let’s be honest, you’re just trying to get rid of that ugly thing, aren’t you?” Fitz joked.

Daisy scoffed. “Actually, Daniel found us another one just like it for the Zephyr, believe it or not.”

“He did?” Jemma laughed.

“Yep,” Daisy nodded. “He also got a menorah and some Kwanzaa decorations. Wanted to be more inclusive.”

“Good man,” Mack chimed in.

Daisy smiled. “Yeah, he’s alright.” She sighed. “I hate to do this, but I really should be getting back.”

“Yeah, me too,” May added, and one by one, every one of the guests excused themselves.

Jemma nodded in understanding. “It’s quite alright. It was so nice of you all to come.”

“Yes, it was good to see you all, and we’ll be having a full house later. My mum and Jemma’s parents are coming,” Fitz explained further.

They all removed their temple devices and disappeared from the virtual reality, returning to their respective lives.

FitzSimmons glanced at where Alya was still dancing to “The Little Drummer Boy.” Then they looked at each other, smiling widely.

The sound of the doorbell ringing caused them to look up.

Fitz looked at his watch. “So, who do you think is early? Your parents or my mum?”

Jemma laughed. “For all I know, they conspired and are arriving early together.”

Fitz ticked his head to the side. “I’ll get the door.”

He headed for the entrance and swung the door open, before staring in disbelief at the person in front of him. “Deke?”

“Hey, gramps,” Deke pointed at Fitz.

“How did you—?” Fitz muttered.

Deke shrugged. “You’re not the only one who can invent interdimensional time travel.”

“So, who was it?” Jemma piped up, before she appeared in the hallway carrying Alya on her hip, even though their daughter was slowly getting too big for that. Her eyes widened in shock.

“Who are you?” Alya asked, curiously.

“Um, I’m—I’m—” Deke stammered.

“That’s Deke,” Fitz replied on Deke’s behalf, patting his grandson on his back. “He—he’s family, too.”

“Hi, Deke, I’m Alya,” Alya said, smiling widely.

Deke nodded. “Yeah, I—I’ve heard of you. S.H.I.E.L.D. picked me up when I arrived. Interdimensional time traveler caused a bit of a blip on their radar. They called me an 0-8-4.”

Alya nodded, as if those words were a completely normal part of her vocabulary. She wiggled on Jemma’s hip, indicating that she wanted to be let down. Jemma complied, and Alya walked straight up to Deke, taking his hand. “Do you want to see my Christmas tree? It sings!”

“Wow, that’s so cool,” Deke replied, smiling at FitzSimmons and following Alya into the living room. “You know, my family had a singing tree when I was growing up.”

Fitz looked at Jemma, furrowing his brow. “You don’t think—?”

Jemma shrugged. “Well, we did hide the tree on the Zephyr when we made it space-worthy, so it should have been on the plane when—I guess it only makes sense that this tree would have been the FitzSimmons family tree in any timeline.”

Fitz scoffed. “To think that when Coulson first bought it, that ugly thing represented the worst Christmas I’ve ever experienced. And now it’s connected to so many good memories.”

“Well,” Jemma walked up to him, wrapping her arm around his lower back and looking lovingly at her husband. “I guess we shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, or an ugly Christmas tree by the song it sings.”

Fitz chuckled, leaning down to kiss his wife, before both joined their daughter and grandson in the living room.


End file.
